


Does This Make Me Look Fat?

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [43]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with a some fanart! Please leave a comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Does This Make Me Look Fat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Marie | HogwartsToAlexandria
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Coming Out  
> \- Eating Out  
> \- Figuring Things Out
> 
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- Tony's freaking out about being a Dad and Steve is trying his best to reassure him, whether they're adopting or expecting (mpreg or wanted trans pregnancy are both great), they go through their process with support and love.  
> \- Mistletoe isn't the subtlest thing Steve could have found to kiss Tony for the first time but even Tony Stark can't say no to tradition. Right?  
> \- Car sex!!! Tony and Steve get home from a gala in a self-driving car. Seems like they won't make it to the tower before anything can happen between them. Too much UST. 
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> \- 1st and 2nd Person POV.  
> \- No shitty reactions to relationship announcements from family and friends / No shovel talks.  
> \- Romanticizing anything-phobia,  
> \- MCD (Terminal Illness is okay but I need some kind of hope/silver lining somewhere still).  
> \- Cheating,  
> \- Excessive jealousy or possessiveness,  
> \- Gaslighting,  
> \- Non-kinky indifference/humiliation,  
> \- Total erasure or villification of canon partners, best friends or parents/parental figures,  
> \- Character or Ship bashing,  
> \- Team Cap/Iron Man discourse,  
> \- POC Characters in the therapist or matchmaker friend trope.  
> \- Head/Eye trauma.  
> \- Graphic depictions of open wounds.  
> \- Wanda Maximoff and Hydra Characters appearing (if you need a villain, make it an OC if possible, or Stane is fine too)  
> \- Blood play (Except for Vampire AUs).  
> \- Scats, vomit, vore.  
> \- Micro-Macro,  
> \- Excessive use of the word "pussy" (I don't mind it even for men but not every two words. + see point below for trans characters).  
> \- Misgendering,  
> \- Non-gender comforming terms for trans characters if not IC,  
> \- Pushiness about sex  
> \- Fetishization of POC as well as Trans/Intersex/NB characters  
> \- Non-con and dubcon (exceptions: A/B/O, BDSM and Sexual Slavery AUs)  
> \- Bad BDSM practices (RACK is a-okay; ignorance of safewords is not),  
> \- Top/Bottom discourse.  
> \- Chibis in sexual contexts/poses.  
> \- Characters under the ages of 15-16 in sexual situations (infatuation and crushes with characters of all ages are fine though).  
> \- Issue fic: focusing on bigotry and prejudice or the righting of said bigotry.
> 
> 5) Additional Likes:  
> Pining isn't really my favorite thing — massive UST whether they know what's going on or not is great, but I much much love first time stories, and adore established relationship fics and the comfort/security they allow. I love kinky things (and really, a whole lot of things: [many ideas here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10i-VWsTkgWjnczXdCx0RO2WZ9n1WTPy5b7Yk91R0ObA/edit?usp=drivesdk)).  
> I love diverse representations of our faves most of all: be they trans men or living with a disability or facing their trauma or unable to conceive and adopting... anything you want. I just like rep, in all its forms 💙  
> And I also love most types of AUs, as long as they aren't magical/fantastical (exceptions for: Hogwarts AU and Vampire/Werewolf AUs as well as Charmed-like powers). So if you like playing in that sandbox, go forth and gimme all the tropey goodness!
> 
> Additional Treat Ideas:  
> \- I love moodboards and playlists, I like poems that center on the characters' feelings, maybe building onto a canonical event? Also love cute baby pictures and puppies are always great.  
> \- I have a ton of fics up by now so finding one you like and telling me about it in any way is also greatly appreciated. And if you doodle and are inspired, I'll probably cry.  
> \- Recs for fics of max 4k based on tropes/elements you think I'll like are also awesome. 💙


End file.
